Space flight launch vehicles may be either expendable wherein all or some components of the vehicle are expended after launch of the system or reusable wherein all or some of the components of the vehicle return to earth after launch for reuse in later launches. In a reusable system, costs of additional launches may be substantially reduced by reusing components of the initial system. However, a system may be subject to additional stresses during reentry of the reusable components and those components must be protected to remain viable for reuse during a later launch.
Typical space flight launch vehicles are shaped for maximum efficiency during forward flight of the system, such as during launch. Conventional launch vehicles are characterized by elongate cylindrical bodies having a relatively constant cross-sectional shape from a nose of the vehicle to a tail of the vehicle. This conventional shape induces various aerodynamic and thermal stresses on the vehicle during launch and flight. Increased stresses on the vehicle may require additional supporting structure or thermal resistant materials, thereby increasing a weight of the vehicle.
Conventional launch vehicles are further not typically effective in withstanding forces on the vehicle during reentry and descent of the system. For example, when the launch vehicle descends, various aerodynamic and thermal loads are placed on a fuselage of the system that differ from loads placed on the vehicle during launch and ascent of the vehicle. Reinforcing the launch vehicle to withstand loads placed on the vehicle during reentry and descent may further increase a weight of the vehicle, thereby increasing a required fuel load for launch of the vehicle.
What is needed, therefore, is a space vehicle system that has improved aerodynamic characteristics that increase an aerodynamic efficiency of the vehicle during launch and that is capable of withstanding aerodynamic and thermal stress during reentry and descent of the vehicle.